Saki Hyūga
Saki Hyūga (日向サキ, Hyūga Saki) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan main branch and is the daughter of Kaito Hyūga and Kiyomi Yuki. She is also the older sister of Hibiki Hyūga. Despite being able to use her mother's kekkei genkai, she is not very proficient in using the Byakugan, opposite to her brother. She is also a member of Team 4. Background Saki had a fairly normal background without major sadness or loses and is the first born child to Kiyomi and Kaito Hyūga, the older sister of Hibiki Hyūga. She grew up with her mother, father, and brother, Hibiki. Through her mother, she is a descendant of Kirigakure's Yuki clan. Through her father, Saki is a direct member of the Hyūga clan and is treated with high respect because of it. She grew up in a normal middle-class household, slightly wealthier than average middle-class family but not by too much. She grew up with a desire to become famous and talented, not to mention very powerful like her mother and her mother's friends. She learned medical ninjutsu because of this. Saki's parents lived in Konoha and her father barely left on missions, but when he did he could sometimes take a very long time to get back though it was nothing like the way Sasuke left Sakura and Sarada. Because of the fact that Kiyomi and Kaito live close to their childhood best friends, Saki became acquainted with many kids, who she would later enter the academy with. Saki was seen with Sumire Kakei and Hoshi and the rest of her (Saki's) family during the day of Naruto Uzumaki's inauguration as Hokage and questioned her mother to why she was tearing up, to which her father chuckled and Hibiki started snickering. Personality Saki is usually very polite and kind but can be very blunt and mouthy, just like her mother. In fact, both men, Kaito and Hibiki, fear the temper of Kiyomi and Saki but her brother fearing her much more than her father. Saki is a cheerful and curious young girl and is usually very respectful and brave. She is fond of her mother and Sakura Uchiha and strives to be like the two women. Saki is very close to her family and will do anything to ensure their happiness and protection, despite her young age. Saki also looks up to Mirai Sarutobi and sees her as a good role model as well. She sees Mirai as an older sister. As well as Kiyomi, Sakura, and Mirai, Saki also looks up to Hinata and Hanabi Hyūga and frequently visits them. She keeps a close tie to Himawari Uzumaki and sees Himawari as a baby sister and cares for Mizuko Yuki as well. Saki is also exceptionally close to her cousin, Hoshi Yuki, and they care for each other like sisters would, akin to Aiko and Kiyomi. Saki also deeply cares for Ken, similar to Kiyomi and Raiden's bond. Saki is noted to have an exceptional bond with her team and cares Harumi, Ken, and Amarante deeply. Despite her kind and polite demeanor, Saki is slowly becoming more like her mother and is becoming more stubborn, sassy, hot-headed, and blunt yet she still keeps a more respectful and caring outlook than her bad qualities she's inheriting from her mother. According to Hibiki, she's becoming scarier every day. This shows that Saki is not without a temper, as she can be very violent when provoked, much like her mother. When Saki gets angry, she is prone to striking people, if she becomes angry enough. Also, she is becoming more and more feared for this tendency. If she becomes too enraged, she can be very harsh and say things which she doesn't mean, similar to Kiyomi. According to her father, Saki is "Kiyomi Number Two"(清美二号, Kiyomi Nigō). Saki loves her parents and brother deeply as well as other members of her family. She can become ruthless against those who injure them and pledges full loyalty not only to Konoha but also to her clan and friends. Saki also loves to tease her brother with Hoshi and frequently does so. She is shown to have a comic fear of her mother's temper and strict, physical discipline as, though she griped about the Chūnin Exams and truthfully stated that she doubted she was strong enough to enter, a note from Kiyomi (which Amarante was told to give to Saki if she complained about the exams) was clearly enough to change her mind. Though the contents of the letter were unknown, it was made clear that Kiyomi and her temper is feared by not only her son and husband but by her daughter as well who is very mature and intelligent for her age. Saki also has a friendly rivalry with Sarada Uchiha, despite at first seeing her as annoying. Despite the former feelings towards her, Saki is very close to Sarada and considers her a very close friend. She is also willing to do a lot to protect her friend, akin to the strong friendship of their mothers Kiyomi and Sakura. However, Saki always believed that Sakura was Sarada's biological mother, even when the latter had doubts. She also seems to have romantic feelings for Inojin Yamanaka, something that her mother loves teasing her own, much to Saki's chagrin. Saki was also shown to be very studious and has vast knowledge over many types of medical ninjutsu, and things regarding the medical field. She is also skilled and knowledgeable with ninjutsu. According to her brother, however, she only smartens herself up to impress Inojin. This shows she might end up valuing romance over her studies and there is also a chance that Saki will end up being more interested with Inojin and boys, as well as impressing them, than actually being a kunoichi. This also shows that Saki's education would not mean as much to her if the romance was not involved, as she was only willing to study and get high test scores if she could impress Inojin. This greatly bothers her parents. Appearance Saki bears a striking resemblance to her mother, as she has her hair color, body shape, face shape, hairstyle and height, and weight. Saki has long dark brown hair, fair skin, and white eyes, with a touch of lilac in the anime. She has been called very beautiful, like her mother. While in the academy, Saki sported a short-sleeved dark red kimono with black trimmings that fell down to the top of her knees and a white obi around her waist. After graduation and upon becoming a genin, Saki usually wears a high-collared, sleeveless, crimson qipao dress that goes down to her knees with slits on the side and black fastening buttons. Underneath her dress, Saki sports fishnet leg stockings and a shuriken holster around her right thigh. Saki keeps her brown hair, which reaches her mid-back, down with some of it tied back into a ponytail at the back of her head. She also wears studs. She wears her black Konohagakure forehead protector around her forehead. She also wears black shinobi sandals. Abilities Inheriting the prodigious talent and intelligence of her parents, Saki is a very skilled kunoichi. As a direct descendant of the Hyūga clan, Saki has access to the Byakugan. However, she is not very proficient in using it, and can only use very little of the gentle fist, though she is currently being trained by her father to improve her skills. On the contrary, Saki is very skilled in using the Ice Release, and, according to Kiyomi herself, has enough potential to surpass every other member of the Yuki clan. Amarante has stated that Saki is the strongest member of Team 4. Chakra Control and Physical Prowess Saki has amazing speeds and her Ice Release is able to grant her even higher speeds, making her one of the fastest genins from Boruto's generation. When using her Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, Saki's speed is able to increase to insane levels and, like her other clansmen, Saki's sheer speed allows her to look like she is in every mirror at once, when she is really traveling between every single one of them. She is also very nimble and stealthy. Saki was taught by her mother how to build up and release chakra in her fists and, though infrequently used, her feet to cause massive damage on her target. With this strength, Saki can upend the ground and shatter rocks and boulders. She has shown high skill and speed with this technique despite her young age. Saki clearly has tremendous chakra control after intense training from her mother and can use advanced medical ninjutsu, stemming from the required chakra control of her Chakra Enhanced Strength. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Saki was born with the Ice Release which is the utilization of wind and water natured chakra. Offensively, Saki can create mirrors to attack her opponents, even they are in the sky. Defensively, she can create an ice dome and ice wall to protect herself from incoming attacks. Medical Ninjutsu Saki learned medical ninjutsu from her mother and she can use the Mystical Palm Technique. She's currently being trained in the medical arts and is seemingly already very skilled. Dōjutsu Byakugan Saki was born with the Byakugan, a dojutsu kekkei genkai. The Byakugan, when activated, gives Saki a near 360 field of vision (except for a small blind spot), x-ray vision, and the gift of seeing the chakra network. Intelligence Having picked up her mother's intelligence, Saki has very keen senses and has high analytical skills. She has an excellent memory. Saki can easily evaluate complex information very quickly. Saki has high skill with acupuncture, and can easily cause death or incapacitation with a senbon. She also knows quite a bit about herbalism. She has a very high understanding of chakra and the Five Chakra Natures. Epilogue After Boruto asked his classmates to join him in pulling a prank, no one wanted to agree and go, and Saki wondered if Boruto would ever stop. She also mentally asked herself if Boruto pulls pranks to get Naruto's attention. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Month ''Main Article: Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Month Boruto: Naruto the Movie ''Main Article: Boruto: Naruto the Movie Trivia *"Saki" (咲) means "a blossom of true hope" and her family name "Hyūga" (日向) means "a place in the sun" *Though she is one year older than Hibiki, Saki and her brother both have the same birthday which is January 18. *Because Kiyomi is so close to Sakura Haruno, Sakura is Saki's godmother. *According to trivia from Boruto: Next Generations: **Saki's hobbies are shopping and playing around. **Her favorite foods are dango and cinnamon rolls. **Her least favorite foods are carrots and spinach. **Her attributes are: 140 in intelligence, 170 in negotiation, 119 in dexterity, 170 in strength, an unknown number in chakra, and 190 in speed. Category:DRAFT Category:Female Category:Hyuga Category:Next Generation